Kylee's Dream: The Sign
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: This is just a reference story of one of Sonic the Hedgehog's fans. She ends up somehow in a conflict that would determine the fate of the whole universe. The idea just came to my head and I couldn't help myself. Just read and see what I mean.


**Kylee's Dream: The Sign**

**References of Sonic the Hedgehog mentioned by: Yuki Naka of SEGA**

**References of The Slayers by: Tsuguhiko Kadokawa**

**Kylee Henke created by: Kylee A.K.A SonicRocksMySocks**

**Story Written by: Maurice A. Nigma**

**Note to Readers: **I'm sorry for the delay in me updating the chapter to the fic called Bass's Assault, but I've got a lot on my mind lately. Plus the fact that I've gotten college assignments and I've been sick during that time. Now, I would like to point out that the character Kylee Henke belongs to an artist that is in the site called She's known as SonicRocksMySocks in that site and she does great drawings. I'm returning the favor for her by writing this fic. Well, in any case, I would like to thank the group known as **Generation-A **and all of those who have read my fics. Well, once again I'm sorry for the delay for updating my fics and I hope to get it done. Oh and keep in mind that the character within this fic does not, repeat, does not belong to me but to the original owner that's mentioned within the title. I can't stress that enough. Well, later and enjoy!

As she began to walk around what appears to be a meadow with fresh green grass all over its surface, Kylee Henke was still confused as to why she was here to begin with. Kylee is a girl at the age of 15 while possessing long but well-combed hair with white streaks on the top of her head. At the time, she's wearing her usual attire consisting of a green T-shirt along with her blue jeans and red sneakers. Her blue eyes continuing to scan the area that she's at right now in order to see exactly how she managed to get to the place that she's in now.

_"Just how the hell did I get here to begin with?" _the young blond girl thought to herself just as she continued to wander all around the area that she's in. _"The first thing that I know is that I was in my bed after finishing a ton of homework. Then I wound up snoozin' and before I know it, I'm right here. Wherever this place is, I'm not too sure if this is a dream or the beginning of a crazy nightmare. Just what is the meaning of me being here anyway?"_

Just as she continued to walk on the soft surface of the grassy meadow, Kylee was suddenly shocked for when the once peaceful place turning into a fiery inferno right before her very eyes. As she became confused with what she's experiencing, the teenaged girl was becoming a bit frightened with each moment that she's remains.

"Just what in the hell is going on right here!" Kylee thought out loud just as the flames continued their dance of fury. "Why is this place a burning inferno of literal hell!"

As if to answer her question, the young blonde began to hear laughter that appearing out of nowhere. Kylee noticed that it's similar to that of a young man in his teens. She then heard the laughter growing louder as whoever was making it was coming closer to her. That was when she also began to notice that the voice of the male teen sounded mad.

_"Insane would be the better word for that sound!" _the young teen thought to herself just as she froze with fear as she continued to hear the crazy laughter coming closer to her with each passing moment just as an explosion of fire appeared to her right. _"Oh my God! I'm going to die at the hands of some crazy psycho! I don't want to die! Please God, I don't want to die!"_

That was when Kylee suddenly saw a shadowy figure starting to emerge from within the rage flames of the inferno that she surrounded by. As she took a better look at who was approaching her, the teen was becoming more afraid for when she saw that the person had the built of a young man in his late teens. That and the fact that he was dripping to what appears to be blood on his hands. Just before she could have the chance to fully see what the face of the psychopathic predator was like, the young girl was both startled and relieved for when she saw him stopping in his tracks.

Just before she could wonder why the insane person would suddenly stop in place, Kylee began to hear what appears to be a male voice saying with an insane and menacing tone in his voice, "Hee! Hee! Hee! The Gods and the Monsters think that they could just get away with tormenting me! Hee! Hee! Hee! Well, I've just shown both Shabranigdo and Ceiphied what I could really do for when their servants have made me unleash my full power! Now all I have to do is to just finish off the remaining armies of Ceiphied's forces and then all universes would feel my wrath and wither with pain before they die! Hee! Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Just as she become frightened with the words that just came out of her soon-to-be attacker's mouth, Kylee heard loud animal roars from the distance. From the way that she could hear those sounds, it almost sounded like it came from a swarm of many dragons. However, the young blonde was too frighten at what she just heard and saw that she failed to notice that the insane person who she was facing was holding what appears to be a dark sphere of amethyst energy in his hands. Just as she finally got to her senses and figured out what they teenaged humaniod monster was about to do, everything in her sight began to flash with a white light.

While she was becoming blinded by the intense amount of white light that came onto her eyes, Kylee soon felt her legs being lifted up in the air as if she were in a powerful tornado but felt no chill or gust of wind all around her being. As she was being lifted to whatever force was taking hold of her, the young girl soon began to notice that the heat of the flames that she was feeling all around body was beginning to fade from the surface of her body. Kylee soon felt nothing in the air around her as her eyesight was beginning to become more clear with every passing minute. As soon as her eyesight was back to normal, the young girl began to look around her surroundings and became shocked with what she saw.

What Kylee saw at the moment is that a group of what appears to be billions of trillions of tiny stars surrounded in a black void of what appears to be outer space. "Just what the hell is going on around here!" the young woman thought to herself out loud just as she heard her voice echoing throughout the dark recesses of endless space. "First I was standing on a beautiful grassy field that soon burst into flames. Then I was confronted by a crazy monster that looked like a human guy that wants to rip me into shreds. Now, I found myself floating in the middle of outer space! What next?"

As if to answer her very question, Kylee saw a green flash of flying light which appeared to be a comet of some type. As the young girl looked at the sight with a curious expression all over her face for when she got a closer look at it. The strange space object that she saw coming towards her direction looked a like a bit like a huge green emerald.

_"A bright green emerald shooting itself towards me like a comet? Okay, now this is getting weird," _the blonde girl thought to herself just as she continued to watch the emerald shaped comet coming toward her direction at a great speed from the distance. _"Of all of the things that I have to dream, this is the weirdest thing that I've ever have come out of my head! There's only one emerald that I could think of that is capable of doing something like this and that would be a Chaos Emer..." _

Kylee soon found herself being both shocked and amazed for when the thought crossed through her mind. _"NO WAY!" _she thought to herself just as she saw the green comet coming closer towards her at its current speed before she continued with her thoughts. _"There's no way that the comet that I'm seeing right now is a Chaos Emerald! But this just doesn't make any sense. Why would I be having a dream about a something that came from a SEGA video game! Just what...?" _

Just before she could have the chance to finish her thoughts, the young blonde girl began to see the glowing and speeding green meteorite going right through her body as if she were nothing but a mere phantom. The very experience that Kylee just had caused her to be spooked and amazed a bit for when she felt the emerald speed right through her as if she were nothing just before she thought to herself, _"Okay! Now this is definitely freaking me out! That emerald just went through me like I'm some sort of ghost! Just what in the hell is going on here?" _

Then suddenly, as if to answer her question, the young blonde girl began to hear a mature female voice calling out to her while at the same time sounding non-threatening, **_"It's alright, young human girl. What you're experiencing right now is a mere projection of future events that have yet to come. This projection is meant to show you what the future of your world has in store, not to harm you."_**

As soon as she realized that the voice that she just heard was coming from her very mind, Kylee soon began to panick for just as she shouted out, "Alright! Just who are you! Just what is it that you want from me! What is the meaning of showing me..!"

Just before she could have the chance to finish the rest of her sentence, the young blonde girl soon saw a bright but yet gentle sky blue aura of light beginning to surround her entire being. Kylee soon found her panicked state beginning to subside and soon cease for when she felt her entire body beginning to relax. As soon as she felt herself becoming more calm and relaxed with every waking moment, the young girl soon let a long but yet satisfied sigh of relief just as she let the worry within her thoughts disappear from the recesses of her mind.

_"Whoa! Now that was something," _Kylee thought to herself just as she found herself floating slowly within the black star-filled void of outer space while trying not to speak out loud. _"I don't know what, but this is sort of relaxing. Whatever was talking to me through my mind must be very gentle in order to calm me down like that. Just what in world was it that just spoke to me through my thoughts and got rid of all of my anxiety?" _

As a response to her question, the young girl soon bega to hear the mysterious female voice saying to her with the same soothing tone in her mind, **_"I meant no harm by causing you to panic with my voice through telepathy, young girl. It's just that this is the only way for me to communicate with you without having to cause a great stress to your body as well as your mind. As for who I am, let's just say that I come from a higher plane of existense to serve the Creator's purpose." _**

_"Whoa! Are you trying to say that you were created by God himself! The creator of all the entire universe as well as Earth and Heaven?" _Kylee responded to the mysterious female visitor with a astound tone in her mind's voice. _"Then why are you doing here chatting with me while you could be doing more important things?" _

_**"To be honest, young human, talking here with you is the real reason why I'm here," **_the young blonde heard the voice of her mysterious visitor just as she continued to float around outer space. **_"Those visions that you've just saw was just a alternate future that's one of many others. The first one that you've just saw would be the future of one universe." _**

_"Whoa, wait! There are other universes out there?" _the young female responded to the visitor telepathically while feeling a bit amazed at the discovery. _"Just exactly how many worlds or universes are there anyway?" _

_**"The cosmos is infinite with numerous amounts of life forms and worlds that have not been discovered by your race's scientists, young human," **_responded the female voice with a gentle tone just before she continued speaking telepathically. **_"You see, there's an existence too large for your race to even comprehend. Everything in all universes is currently held in a delicate balance. However, something is threatening that very balance. A creature that is far beyond a God or a Monster." _**

_"Wait a minute! I've heard that insane guy saying something about Gods, Monsters, and stuff like that," _Kylee telepathically said to the unknown being with a thoughtful tone in her mind's voice while at the same time feeling a both afraid after recalling the her encounter with the insane figure a while back. _"But then I was blinded by this strange white light and before I knew it, I was right here talking with you in my head. Just what is the meaning of me seeing a green Chaos Emerald traveling towards me like a comet while at the same time went through me like I was like a ghost or something." _

_**"It's just like I'lve told you human,"**_ the female visitor responded to her with an ever calm tone. **_"You see, what you've just saw was nothing but a vision of things to come. Just turn your back behind you and see what I mean by what I've said." _**

****As soon as she did as she was told, the teenaged girl turned herself towards the direction where the green Chaos Emerald headed to. Just as she faced towards where the the green comet was heading, what Kylee saw was the huge blue planet that she lives in. The planet called Earth where she and her entire family as well as billions of humans were born and raised in. Before she could have the chance to mentally ask her mysterious visitor about what she was going to see, Kylee soon began to see the green comet beginning to go towards the planet's surface.

What the young girl saw next was something that she didn't expect. She saw the emerald-contained comet beginning to circle around the planet as if it were like a fly to a person trying get a nip of the flesh on his or her skin. Just as she continued to see the somewhat timid comet flying away from the comet out of sight, Kylee heard the voice of the mysterious female visitor saying to her while still speaking through her thoughts, **_"As you already know, young girl, what you just saw was a Chaos Emerald, one of the most powerful natural forces in the entire universe. It possesses a limitless amount of energy. In the hands of any being, this gem could grant whoever or whatever it encounters unlimited power and immortality. So could you image what would happen if any number of emeralds were to fall into the wrong hands?" _**

****As soon as she heard those words, the young girl began to think about what her mystery visitor said to her. _"I think that I understand the whole thing of what might happen if those Chaos Emeralds were to fall into the wrong hands," _Kylee said to her visitor with a thoughtful tone in her mind's voice just before she could continue speaking telepathically. _"But I don't get what is why are you dragging me into this. I mean, can't you fix this problem yourself since you seem to have so much power in order to bring me to this place and show me future events?" _

As if to respond to her words, the young blonde felt herself being once again engulfed in bright white light in a flash. Kylee was able to quickly cover both her hands in order to avert the blindness that wouldsoon arrive after full exposure to the intense light. After like about five minutes have passed throughout the floorless place that she was in, she removed her hands from her eyes and checked to see where she was. Only that this place isn't engulfed in flames as the one that she saw a while back. The teenaged girl was a bit shocked for when she saw that she was in the same grass meadow as she was before.

Just before she could have the chance to think of a reason why she was back in the same place at the beginning, Kylee heard the calm voice of the female being speaking through her mind telepathically, **_"The powers that I and my other companions have are useless against this type of threat. Even if we were to confront it, we won't be able to stand up to the powers that it's already gained. Now, I've brought you back to the plane where you first entered so that your own conscienceness would be able to return to the physical realm on its own, young human. I've also brought you back because the time that you have in this plane is short and to also prepare you for the danger that you and possibly your world are about to face." _**

_"Just what do you mean by that me and my world is in danger? I don't get it," _the young girl responded while using her mind to communicate with her benefactor.

**_"Did you already forget about the creature that I've told you about, young girl?" _**the female visitor responded in serious and yet still calm voice while Kylee suddenly saw a pond filled with clean water appearing in front of her. **_"Look into the pond that I've made appear before you and you'll see what I mean." _**

****The young girl was a bit concerned for when she heard the mystery and yet non-threatening visitor asking her to look at the newly-made pond before her. But Kylee did as she was told and began to walk over towards the decent-sized pool of water which shined with a magical light within it. As soon as she reached towards small pond, the young girl looked over at the sparkling surface of its waters and tried to see what her mystery visitor was trying to show her.

_"Maybe she wants to show me some pretty fish," _Kylee thought to herself with an annoyed and sarcastic tone in her mind's voice just as she continued to scan the inside of the waters of the lake while staring at her own reflection on it. _"I don't know why I'm wasting my time looking as some stupid..." _

Just before she could have the chance to finish the rest of her thoughts, the young blonde was suddenly spooked out of her wits for when she saw the most horrifying sight of her life. What she saw was a creature that wasn't like anything that she'd seen in any of her nightmares. Kylee saw that the creature had like something from a science fiction movie. The monster that she was looking at looked as though it were made out of entirely of liquid. But as she took another closer look at the thing in front of her eyes, the young girl saw that the substance that it was made out of is colored in both a mix of red and black. She also saw that the creature before her had green lively emerald eyes and it's mouth resembles that of an insect. As she continued to stare at the creature, Kylee soon began to realize what the creature really was.

_"That thing! It's Chaos from that game Sonic Adventure!" _she thought to herself just as she continued to stare at the hideous thing before her eyes. _"But it's a bit different from the one that I've saw in the games. It's just more ugly and gross from the monster that I've saw within the games. Just what is it anyway?"_

As if to answer her frighten curiosity, the teenaged girl heard the voice of her mysterious female visitor saying to her in a grave tone just as the young girl saw the scene changing from one to another, **_"That creature is named Nightmare Parasite. It was created through the use of G.U.N.'s most brilliant scientists who once possess large amount of knowledge in both genetics and DNA cloning. However, it was stolen by an evil sorcerer that goes by the name Ixis Naugus. _**

_**"After completely wiping out everything in the labortary about that creature's existence, Naugus took it to his home dimension: the Zone of Silence. A place where neither sound nor vibration exist. The sorcerer used his most advanced and most powerful of his sorcery in order to complete the creature. However, Nightmare Parasite proved to be too highly intelligent and powerful in order to be controled just as he was testing its incredible strength and power on an unsuspecting world. **_

_**"In order to contain and seal its power, Ixis used the most powerful of his magic in order to contain the creature within a powerful magic seal. However, as years passed by, Ixis soon found the means to surpass the power of Nightmare Parasite Chaos for when he found the ancient text regarding an ancient weapon called the Star Sword." **_

_"Star Sword? Just what in the world is that?" _Kylee asked mentally with a curious tone in her mind's voice just as the scenes that her visitor was showing her through the pond disappeared and saw nothing but clear water. _"What does this sword have to do with this?"_

**_"The Star Sword is an ancient weapon that possesses great but terrible power," _**the female being said while at the same time still keeping the grave tone in her voice through the young teen's mind just as she turned her attention back towards the lake and saw another scene developing. **_"The weapon was so powerful that it could wipe out an entire galaxy with one stroke of its blade. It was once harnessed by a powerful and gentle lord who ruled all universes many eons ago. The sword is now in the possession of a human young man from your world." _**

****With those words said from the being's voice, the teenaged girl looked on as she saw the lake showing another scene of a an entire galaxy being blown to bits by fiery explosions. _"Whoa! A human being from my world that could harness this powerful weapon!"_Kylee responded to her mysterious visitor's words with shock in her mind's voice just as she saw the images on the pond become calm waters. _"Just how in the world did a guy like him was able to harness a powerful weapon like that! Just how did he managed to get his hands on it to begin with!"_

_**"This young man has a soul that is unlike any other, young girl," **_the young girl heard her mysterious saying to her while at the same time feeling a bit calmer than before. **_"He's somehow able to harness some of the sword's own great power while at the same time keeping it intact. Me, along with my two other companions were the ones that found the sword within a dimension that was suspended between both time and space many millennia before your race came out of the Ice Age. It took a great effort and a great amount of our power to do so and we've spent all that time looking for the one who would harness it's incredible powers. _**

_**"Now it's in the possession of this young human that I was speaking of earlier. The sword somehow reacted towards his presence and went over to him like a loyal dog. At the time, the three of us were a bit confused for when we saw the sword's reaction towards the young man's presence as he also used it in his numerous fights with Naugus. He was able to use some of its intense power in order to defeat Ixis, who at the time absorbed the power of seven Chaos Emeralds. But as a result from using the spell on Ixis who was merged with a large gateway that leads to the Zone of Silence, this young human also released Nightmare Parasite from its prison. Even now, he along with other beings from other universes are fighting the creature Nightmare Parasite along with it's resurrected minions that it brought back from the dead. Even as we speak, that horrible creature is gathering a lot more power and more forces so that it could launch its strike on one particular universe." **_

****"Whoa! Say what!" Kylee said to the mystic being out loud for when she finally got tired of speaking through her own mind. "What you're trying to tell me is that this Nightmare thing is building a powerful army that could take over not only my world but all others as well! Just what in the hell are you going to do about it?"

**_"I wouldn't worry about that, young one," _**she heard the ancient being saying through her thoughts while at the same time using a calm tone. **_"You see, the young human that was able to harness the Star Sword's power without being harmed by the sword itself like any other being would for when they've laid their hands on the weapon's surface. _**

_**"You see, he's the one who's truly destined to have the sword and use it to bring peace and harmony to all universes and worlds. But he cannot do it all by himself. He needs all of the support of all the allies that he could get. That's why I'm enlisting your aid in order to accomplish this task. You, along with others from various places and worlds outside your own would be founded by the one who wields the Star Sword. One day, all of you would be united in order to fight alongside the chosen one and his allies against the Chaos Creature so that peaceful balance of all worlds would be rightful restored." **_

****"Whoa! Wait a minute! Me fight against a powerful creature that could destroy or conquer the universe as well as bring back the dead!"****the young blonde said the the mysterious being just as she saw a light beginning to engulf the entire peaceful meadow area with it's presence. "Just how in the world am I going to help fight an unstoppable thing like that! How am I even suppose to know who this guy looks like for when it's time for me to meet him! Just how is he suppose to find me anyway!"

**_"Don't worry, young one. He'll find you for when the time comes," _**she heard her visitor's voice saying to her just as her eyesight began to become blinded by the white light that grew to large preportions. **_"When you arrive back to your world in your own body, a mark will be placed on you so that no one but you, the chosen one, or any of his allies would be able to see it. For now, just enjoy your life of peace for as much as you can for soon there would be a war that would determine whether your world deserves to exist or to be destroyed. Farewell, Miss Kylee Henke." _**

****Just before Kylee could even have the chance to ask her visitor on how she got her name or even ask to explain about the crazy human-like monster that she saw a while back, she saw soon became engulfed into unconsciousness for when a see of blackness shrouded her sight. Just as she tried to open both of her eyes in order to see where she had been taken to, the teenaged girl saw that she was in her very own bedroom of her own home. As she breathed in air into her lungs, Kylee saw the morning sun beginning to rise in her window. She also saw that she was in her night attire that consisted of a light blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of green shorts.

_"Whoa! That was some ass crazy dream!" _the Kylee thought to herself while at the same time looking all around her room to see if she really in the place that she belongs. _"I mean, the Chaos Emeralds involved in some sort of conflict that's about to rage upon the universe. What kind of toppings were on that pizza that I've eaten last night? Whatever that dream was I could say one thing about it. For now, I'm just going to lay off the anime for a while just so that I could get my head straight and..." _

Just when she was about to finish the rest of her thoughts while rubbing at the soring pain in her head, the blonde girl soon gasp with both shock and surprise for when she saw what was on the palm of her hand for when she looked at it. What Kylee saw was a symbol or crest of sorts. But this is no ordinary symbol. The marking on the palm of her hand possessed a golden ring surrounding a four-pointed red star with both a white and dark crescent moon shaped symbols on the bottom together like two halves.

Just as she continued to stare at the symbol that mysteriously appeared on her hand, Kylee heard the voice of her mother yelling out to her while hearing her from the kitchen,"Kylee! Wake up! You're about to be late for school! If you don't hurry up, you're going to be late...again!"

As soon as she heard those words coming from her mother's mouth, the teenaged began to panic and started to rummage through her closet in order to what she would wear for another day at school. When she finally put on her attire consisting of a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers, Kylee was about to exit the room for when she once again noticed that the mark on the hand that she was using to turn the door knob was suddenly gone.

_"This...this isn't a dream," _the young girl thought to herself just as she continued to look at the mysterious symbol that she saw is no longer on her palm. _"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's that symbol that female powerful being thing told me about. She told me that one day that I would be found by the guy from this world who has a weapon that could annihilate an entire galaxy! Not to mention the fact that I'm going to be going up against a powerful creature that could conquer any universe that it wants as well as raise an army of the undead. _

_"How can I explain this to my family? 'Hi, everyone! I just had a very weird dream about a powerful being telling me that I'm destined to save the entire universe from a powerful evil creature created through both science and magic!' Ha! Now that would be something embarrassing for me to remember for the rest of my life! I'm just going to keep this thing to myself and since that being said that nobody but that guy with the sword or any of his allies would be able to see it, I should have nothing to worry about. But what freaks me out is that there could be others with a symbol like the one on my hand. The thing that freaks me out the most that some of them could be from other worlds like that being said. I just hope that..." _

Before she could have the chance to finish the rest of her thoughts, Kylee heard the shouts of her mother intensfy for when she heard her saying, "Kylee! This is your last chance! Either you get up this instant or I'm going to go up to your bedroom and dress you up myself!"

As soon as she heard those words, the teenaged girl snapped herself out of her thoughts and began to turn the doorknob in order to get to kitchen to get her breakfast. _"Well, I could worry about all that crazy stuff some other time," _Kylee thought to herself just as she climbed down the stairs that leads towards the living room. _"Right now, if I don't get to the kitchen quickly, mom's going to flip! Well, maybe all of that was just a dream and it all just stuff made up in my head. I hope..."_

**The End**


End file.
